the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Booth
Julian Booth is a Medical Device Rep at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. She is portrayed by Jenna Dewan. Biography Julian Booth is a sharp and sophisticated medical device rep with an ability to connect with just about anybody. Her warmth, beauty and charisma make her highly effective at a job she loves. A former dancer, Julian got her life back with the help of a medical device. Now she’s passionate about helping others do the same. Season Two The Prince and The Pauper Julian Booth introduce herself as sales representative for QuaVadis to Dr. Devon Pravesh. There is a fast sympathy between them and they discuss about professional as well personal issues. Three Words Julian Booth meets again AJ Austin and discus about a patient with a failed heart beat device. AJ Austin teaches Dr. Pravesh how to save the patient life with a critical medical procedure before the peacemaker will be exchanged in a full operation. About Time Julian Booth accompanies Dr. Randolph Bell to a big party with CEO of QuoVadis Gordan Page to establish common business. Even Julian is very busy she finds some time to meet Dr. Pravesh and smiles at him. The Germ Julian Booth is very active and present in the ER of Chastain Hospital serving free donuts from QuoVadis. Dr. Bell agreed that QuoVadis devices will be the new standard supplier at Chastain Park which cause anger at Dr. AJ Austin and Dr. Voss. Bradley Jenkins returns as a patient to Chastain and Bradley insists on a QuaVadis heart valve or he will change the hospital immediately. Trial & Error Julian Booth is very smart and talks to Dr. Pravesh about his own medical device, she offers him intensively to be a beta candidate and finally gets the device on her arm wrist. Julien is present during the operation on Ernest Levasseur and is shocked about the very bad effects of a failed metal hip implant. The medical device on her arm signals a heart attack and alerts Dr. Pravesh's, who runs immediately to the OR. Dr. Pravesh finds Julian on the floor with a faint feeling - emotions gets high and Julian hugs Devon Pravesh intensively followed by a kiss. The group of doctors and nurses celebrate the evening with music in a bar - here Devon Pravesh performs the Indian wedding dance and a more emotional dance with Julian. Heart in a Box Julian Booth has a critical conversation with QuoVadis CEO Gordon Page about medical device safety and where these devices comes from. Gordon Page finds the right words to keep Julian confident and keep focused to promote the VNS device. Same day Julian Booth finds a potential candidate to receive a VNS, it is Henry Barnett currently in the ER at Chastain. In a short meeting Gordon Page presents to Dr. Bell QuoVadis own research about the VNS device not yet officially published, Gordon Page confirms the VNS device is an approved device under FDA 510K guidelines. Julian Booth looks a bit surprised and it seams these data is also new to her. In a final meeting Dr. Bell and Julian convince Zoey Barnett to accept the plan to implant the VNS into Henry Barnett. Julien becomes suspicious about QuoVadis research procedures and the source of QuoVadis devices therefore Julian Booth makes a night visit at the QuoVadis warehouse. The Dance Julien Booth has a private conversation with Devon Pravesh about big changes in her professional carrier. It is Devon Pravesh wedding day with a big Indian ceremony and two families present. Even for Devon and Julien it is an emotional day both keep it professional & formal as they split her paths. Julien Booth makes a call to the FDA office and asks for an urgent appointment on same day. Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_2.03_(6).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_2.04_(1).jpg The Resident - Episode 2.08 (2).jpg [[Character Gallery:Julian Booth|Follow this link for the rest of the Julian Booth Gallery]] Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:QuoVadis